Hurt No More!
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and runs home. She finds out somethings and becomes stronger and returns. Fights happen the group seperates. What will happen now? Read and find out.
1. Runaway

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Runaway**_

_"I have to run, I can't stay here. I just can't take it anymore. I know what I have to do. I have to get away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha, you have betrayed me for the last time. I'll go get Shippo and leave. I'll return home first to tell my mother good-bye and that I won't be coming back." _Kagome thought as she ran from the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo mating. Kagome ran to Keade's village to get Shippo.

Kagome burst through the forest line yelling, "Shippo let's go!"

Shippo's head snapped towards the woman he thought of as a mother. "Where are we going momma?"

She stopped in front of him and told him, "We are going to my time so I can get some supplies, and then we are going to travel on our own. Is that okay with you, honey?"

Shippo was jumping excitedly, "Yes momma, I'm happy as long as I'm with you but what about Sango and Miroku?"

Sango and Miroku, who had heard their dear friend yelling, had come out of the hut to join them. "We heard everything. Do what you have to Kagome and always remember we love you."

Kagome sagged in relief saying, "Thank you Sango and Miroku. Well, come on Shippo, we need to go before Inuyasha comes back." With that, she picked up her big, yellow pack. Shippo jumped on her shoulder. Kagome was holding the tears at bay while telling them good-bye and how much she would miss them.

Miroku told her in a comforting way, "I'm sure we will see each other again, Lady Kagome. Good-bye until then."

Kagome gave a watery smile and waved over her shoulder before she ran to the well with Shippo on her shoulder. She didn't even stop when she got there; she just jumped right in.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the well in her time with Shippo on her shoulder.

Shippo looked around with wide eyes, "Is this your time momma?"

Kagome looked at her son proudly and stated, "Yes Shippo, it is. Are you ready?"

Shippo was almost bursting at the seams with excitement to see what was outside of the well house as he nodded enthusiastically. Kagome gave Shippo a handkerchief with her scent on it to cover his mouth and nose, then she covered his ears to prepare him for the smells and sounds he would be exposed to once they left the well-house. Then, she ran to the house.

Kagome walked into her home, removed her shoes, and called out, "Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home and I have someone I want you to meet."

She heard her mother respond, "Okay dear, I'm in the kitchen."

Kagome walked into the kitchen and gave her mother a hug. While introducing Shippo, she explained, "Mom this is Shippo my adopted son."

Her mother smiled gently at the child that had managed to hide himself behind Kagome, "Oh my, he is just too cute. Hello sweetheart you can call me Mrs. H."

Shippo shyly peaked out from behind Kagome, his little nose twitching taking in the older lady's scent. Shyly, he said, "Hello, are you my new grandma?"

Mrs. H smiled gently and said 'yes'. A little boy came running into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He exclaimed excitedly, "Sis, your back! I'm so happy. How long will you be here?"

Kagome sighed, "Just tonight, then Shippo and I will leave."

Souta looked to the small demon clinging to his sister's leg, "So, this is my nephew?"

Kagome smiled brightly, nodding her head while suggesting. "Souta, why don't you take Shippo to your room with you guys can play a game?"

Souta looked at Kagome, then back to Shippo before nodding. They both ran out of the kitchen to go play.

Mrs. H looked at her daughter worriedly. Her daughter had never brought another demon, other than Inuyasha, home before. Also by Kagome's appearance, she looked like she had rushed here to get away from something. "Kagome, are you okay? Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome gave her mother a half smile. "Mom, I'm fine and I've decided not to travel with Inuyasha anymore."

Mrs. H took her daughter in her arms in a hug. "Oh sweetheart, what happened?"

Kagome sighed and looked away. "I caught him mating Kikyo."

Mrs. H's eyes widened. "Oh my, well if you will be traveling with just you and Shippo I guess it's time you knew the truth about our family," she finished with a gentle smile.

Curious now, Kagome asked "What do you mean mom?" Her head tilted to the side in a cute way, almost as if she where a confused child.

With no other way to go about it Mrs. H took the direct route. It was about time to tell her daughter anyways. "Kagome, dear, we are not human."

Kagome gasped, "What are we then?"

Mrs. H sighed while explaining, "We are fox demons, and after meeting Shippo, I now know why you adopted him so easily."

Kagome tilted her head again, "I'm a miko though."

Mrs. H smiled at this, "You are a miko-demoness the only one of your kind. You also are not Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome looked at her mother with wide eyes, "I'm not? Then, whose am I?"

Mrs. H, who was very happy to give out this bit of information, stated, "You are Midoriko's reincarnation."

Kagome gasped, "I am? Wow. How come my fox demon form has never been released? Is it because of my miko powers? How come my senses aren't like that of a demon? How come Inuyasha couldn't tell and is there anything else I should know?"

Mrs. H smiled while shaking her head, "Your father placed a seal on you when you were a baby, that is why your fox demon form has never been released and it's also why your senses are only that of a human's. Your father made the seal strong enough so that no other demons could tell what you were through your aura or scent. The only ones that could unseal you are your father and myself. That's all I know dear. I do have a request." Kagome nodded her head for her mother to continue.

Mrs. H spoke, hoping that her daughter would accept her next words. "I want you to stay here for a month and train before you go back. I already know someone that will train you with your miko and demon powers. I will release your seal after this talk."

Kagome worried her lower lip, "I don't want Inuyasha to come and get me though."

Mrs. H shook her head, "The person training you will be able to seal the well so he can't get through. They will unseal it when you are ready to return. I must tell you though, once I release your seal and you go back through the well you will not be able to return. Sweetheart, I've known for awhile that you don't belong in this time. You are happier there than you are here."

Kagome's eyes widened. She would never be able to return once she crossed over to the feudal era. The news stunned her. She knew she would miss her mother dearly, but if she were a demon, she'd be able to live long enough to see her again. Still worrying her lip, Kagome asked, "Are you sure mom?"

"Yes dear, I will miss you but all I want is for you to be happy." Mrs. H said with a gentle smile and knowing look. Kagome threw her arms around her mother saying 'thank you' over and over again. Mrs. H smiled happily and hugged her daughter back, taking that as a yes. Then, she shooed Kagome off to tell Shippo. Kagome took off upstairs with a huge grin on her face, while her mother was shaking her head and picking up the phone to call her friend.

Kagome knocked on Souta's door before walking in. "Shippo, will you be okay with us staying here for a month?"

Shippo looked up from the game with a smile. "Yes momma."

Mrs. H stood at the bottom of the stairs and called, "Kagome dear, can you come down here?" Without a word, Kagome ran back downstairs to her mother.

Mrs. H was standing by a lady Kagome had never seen before. "Kagome this is Luna; she will be training you."

Kagome smiled at the lady and, with a bow, stated, "Hello, it's nice to meet you and thank you for training me."

Luna smiled gently at the young miko, "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome. Shall we go ahead and seal the well so that Inuyasha can't come here." Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically, so they made their way to the well and sealed it.

Once the well was sealed, Luna looked to Mrs. H. "Mrs. H, I believe it is time to unseal Kagome's demon side."

Mrs. H smiled, "I believe you are right. This won't hurt at all dear." Kagome nodded and stood perfectly still for her mother. Mrs. H's hands began to glow a light blue. She placed one on Kagome's head and the other on her heart. They stayed that way for five minutes.

Once done, Mrs. H sighed after seeing her daughter unsealed for the first time in a very long time. "All done, would you like to go see what you look like Kagome?"

With a huge smile and a nod, they all went inside and to Kagome's room. When Kagome saw herself her jaw dropped. Kagome hair was still black but she now had pale blue streaks in it, pale blue fox ears sat atop her head, a black fox tail with pale blue streaks through it, fangs, and claws. Her eyes were light blue with a silver ring in it. She also had a silver stripe on each cheek, wrist, ankle, and hip. As well as a pink sphere on her forehead, much like the Shikon Jewel she guarded. Her figure was also curvier.

When they went down to dinner everyone was happy with Kagome's new look and told her so. Luna told Kagome her training would begin in the morning and her son would be helping her. Kagome nodded in agreement. With everything said and done, they bid each other farewell.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the well and his friends, "Why the hell can't I get through? Why the fuck did you guys even let her go?"

Sango, who was ready to smack Inuyasha, yelled, "Don't take that tone with me, you jerk. I'm going for a walk." She glared at him before she promptly walked away.

Miroku sighed, once again having to state the obvious, "Inuyasha, I believe Kagome saw you with Kikyo and sealed the well. She no longer wants to travel with you. She took Shippo with her, so it's safe to say she will be back. We just have to wait and see what she has to say."

Inuyasha grumbled but relented, "Feh, I'll give her six weeks to return and then we are going to set out again."

Miroku smiled, "Thank you."

Inuyasha, who was already running back towards the forest, threw a 'whatever' over his shoulder.

* * *

This is the first chapter's redo. I would like to thank my awesome beta Smortz for helping me with this story.


	2. Training's Done and Returning Home

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**moonandstarsgoddes**__**, **__**Sumire86**_**, and meeshmeh for your reviews.**

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Training's Done and Returning Home**_

It had been a week and a half since Kagome began training. She had already mastered archery as well as swordsmanship. She was faster and able to dodge attacks completely. She mastered her demonic, energy whip, which is light pink.

The last bit of training was for her to put up a barrier around others that she wanted to protect as well as protecting herself. Luna looked to Kagome to see if she was ready and, with a nod from Kagome, she instructed them to begin. Kagome was holding a barrier around Shippo while she was fighting Riku, Luna's son. After about five hours, Luna spoke. "Very good, Kagome. I have taught you all I can but there is one more thing I wish to teach you."

Kagome tilted her head, wondering what else there could be. So, she asked. "What is that?"

Luna smiled and called Shippo over to them. He ran over. "Shippo, would you like to be Kagome's blood son and only her son?"

Shippo's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "YES!"

Curiously, Kagome inquired as to how that was even possible. Smiling, Luna told her exactly how that was possible. "You are powerful enough to turn people demon without mating. Granted, if they are human they will only be half-demon. If they are demon, they will become your child or mate. You will replace all of their blood with yours. It will be as if you had Shippo. A virgin mother, you could say."

With wide eyes, Kagome asked, "What if I wanted to turn a human into a full demon?" Luna calmly explained that it would take Kagome herself and a full blooded demon.

With a nod, Kagome asked Luna how she was to do this. "You will pick a place to mark them, Kagome. Anywhere except for where a mating mark should go. Then, you must cut your wrist a little and let them drink the blood."

With another nod, Kagome turned to Shippo. She bit into Shippo's wrist and drank some of his blood. She then cut her wrist and let him drink some of hers. The same sphere that was on Kagome's forehand appeared on Shippo's wrist and he began to change.

Shippo's legs turned to human legs and he grew to Kagome's waist. His hair grew out and turned pale blue. His tale grew to the same length as Kagome's and was pale blue. He had little black ears on top of his head. His eyes turned silver and his markings appeared on his cheeks, wrists, hips, and ankles. His were emerald green.

Kagome took in the demon that was now completely her son and only hers. "Wow, Shippo you look amazing and you smell just like me, but also with your own scent."

With a huge grin, Shippo proclaimed, "Thank you momma! I'm so happy now that I'm truly your son." With a smile and a nod of her head, Kagome told Shippo they would be returning in the morning. He nodded his head in understanding and they made their way into the house.

Mrs. H met them at the door. "Kagome I have something for you and Shippo. Luna told me about the change that would happen to Shippo. So his was made around the same size Souta is. It should fit." Kagome and Shippo followed her the rest of the way inside. Kagome's mother gave her and Shippo a fighting outfit. Kagome's was a pale blue, looking much like Sango's slayer uniform. It would fit her like a second skin. Shippo's fighting outfit had the same color pattern, except instead of pale blue, his had emerald green, just like his markings. They both jumped up and gave her a hug telling her thank you. With a smile, Mrs. H said your welcome.

Kagome looked at her mother with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Mom, we can stay tonight but we will have to leave in the morning." With tears in her own eyes, her mother nodded her head in understanding and made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Everyone woke up the next morning to Mrs. H fixing breakfast. Kagome and Shippo put on the outfits that Mrs. H bought for them and went down for breakfast with the rest of the family. Once everyone was in the kitchen, Mrs. H looked up. "Did you all sleep well?"

They all nodded to her a yes and sat down to eat and had light conversations all around. It would be the last time they would all see each other for a very long time. With a sigh, Kagome stood up. "Okay, it's time for me and Shippo to leave."

Mrs. H nodded her head in understanding, "Okay dear, just remember I'm proud of you and be safe. I will miss you both."

Gramps, not trusting his voice at the moment, just nodded his head in agreement. Souta looked at his sister with sad eyes, "Do you really have to go?" With a nod, Kagome told him they did and Souta simply nodded his head. So, with the promise that if they lived until this time they would find them again, they all exchanged hugs and Kagome and Shippo jumped into the well.

_"Inuyasha I'm coming back and if you are there when I get back you had better run. I'm not the same little girl anymore and I will not allow you to hurt me again. You will find out the hard way if need be." _Kagome thought with a fierce fire in her eyes as they went through the well for the last time.

* * *

This is the second chapter's redo. Thanks go out to Smortz for being an awesome beta once again!


	3. Home Again

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

**I would like to thank Sesshy's Mate2012 for your review. I would also like to thank all those who added this story to their favorites or alert lists. **

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Home Again**_

_"Thank god no one is here. Maybe Shippo and I can make it to the village to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kaede before Inuyasha shows up."_ Kagome thought as she and Shippo climbed out of the well in the Feudal Era.

Shippo practically read her thoughts as he asked, "Momma, are we going to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede before we leave?"

Kagome answered as they began to make their way to the village, "Yes sweetie, we are. We need to let them know we are back and that we will be traveling away from Inuyasha".

Shippo nodded in understanding, "Ok momma."

They walked to the village not stopping once. Sango was the first to spot them. While waving to the girl she had come to see as a sister, Kagome yelled excitedly, hoping that Sango would recognize her, "Hello Sango! We have returned!"

Sango blinked at them in confusion, noting their changes in appearance. "Kagome, Shippo, is that really you?"

Kagome laughed at her sister's question. A grin spread across her face as she replied, "Yes what do you think?"

Sango gasped as she took in her sister's form. Then, she looked over Shippo's. "You look amazing both of you."

Kagome smiled in response before gesturing to the small hut she recognized. "Shall we go in the hut? I have a gift for you and Miroku if you wish it and I want to be gone before Inuyasha shows up."

Sango nodded in understanding. The three of them began to walk towards the hut, "Of course."

They entered Kaede's hut where Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede where all sitting around the fire.

Miroku's eyes widened upon their forms, but Kagome knew that Miroku had recognized them. He smiled at them both, "Lady Kagome, Shippo welcome back I hope that you were comfortable while you were away. I also have to say that you both look great."

Kaede nodded in agreement. "Yes child, ye have grown a lot and have changed in more ways than one."

Kagome smiled to her. "Thank you both very much."

Kagome felt a tug, looking down to eye Shippo. He was looking for permission as he asked? "Thanks, momma, can I play with Kirara now?"

Kagome took a moment to think about it. Part of her was worried Inuyasha would find him. The other part knew that he was excited to see the fire cat once again. She nodded to him in approval, "Okay Shippo, just stay close."

Shippo grinned in excitement. "Yes momma," he shouted over his shoulder as he and Kirara ran out of the hut to go play.

Kagome returned to look at her three friends. One of them she considered a sibling, a close sister. She then cleared her throat to speak. "I have something that I wish to speak with all of you about."

They all nodded their heads for her to continue. Kagome sighed as she prepared her explanation, "I've learned a few things while I was gone. One of them is how to turn a person into a demon or give them a demon's lifespan. That is the gift I wish to give the three of you. I will also offer this gift to Rin if I come across her in my travels. Will you accept one of them?"

Kaede was the first to speak. She shook her head and answered, "Child I thank ye, but I've lived my life and have no wish to live forever."

Kagome nodded to the older woman in understanding, "Very well Lady Kaede, if that is what you want. Sango, Miroku?"

Sango was the next to speak. She asked, "If I were to turn into a demon would I become your true sister?"

Kagome felt happy for that question. She nodded with a smile, "Yes, I would do it as to make you my sister, like I have already done it to make Shippo my child. However, if I turn you into a demon I would only be able to give Miroku the lifespan of a demon because I know the two of you love each other and if I were to turn you both into demons you would become brother and sister."

Sango nodded as she contemplated the choices she had been given. She turned to look at Miroku, "What do you think Miroku?"

Miroku took a few moments to think. He did love Sango, and to be with her forever would be a dream come true. "I would be most pleased with that."

Sango smiled happily at his decision. She looked back to Kagome before giving one, final nod. She exclaimed, "Okay, let's do it then."

Kagome nodded. She called out, "Alright, Shippo come here, I need your help."

Shippo ran back into the hut. Kirara followed closely behind him. "Coming momma."

Kagome explained, "Okay Shippo, we are going to turn Sango into a demon and I'm going to give Miroku the lifespan of a demon."

Shippo looked between the two humans. He then turned back to his mother. "Okay."

Kagome then described the ritual to Sango. She informed her, "Sango, you're going to have to pick where you wish for me and Shippo to bite you, but it must not be where a mate mark should go."

Sango nodded. She then looked to the young, fox demon, who was now Kagome's true son. "Where is Shippo's mark?"

Kagome gestured to the spot on Shippo she had bitten, "His wrist."

Sango, "Ok that's where."

Kagome took Sango's wrist and bit the inside as did Shippo. They both cut their wrists so Sango could drink some of their blood. While Sango was going through her change, Kagome moved over to Miroku.

Kagome smiled gently at him. She then asked, "Are you ready Miroku?"

Miroku swallowed thickly, but nodded, "Yes, Lady Kagome."

Kagome placed a hand on Miroku's forehead and one on his heart. She then began to say a chant. Once she was done, she removed her hands. Kagome grinned at him, giving a nod. "It is done."

Shippo's voice pulled her away from Miroku. "Wow Sango, you look really pretty."

Kagome and Miroku turned around to look at Sango. Sango looked almost exactly like Kagome except her hair was pale blue with black streaks blended through out it. The same being with her tail, and her ears were black. Her eyes were now silver, and her markings a pale blue.

Sango smiled brightly when Kagome handed her a mirror to see herself. She gasped taking in her new form. Sango looked up at Kagome, a grateful gleam in the silvery orbs, "Wow this is going to take some getting use to."

Kagome's only response was to laugh before nodding in agreement, "Tell me about it."

Miroku interjected, "Sango, you are just as beautiful as ever." Sango blushed and told Miroku thank you.

Kagome grinned at the two of them. She felt happy that she was able to accomplish such things for them. It made her more confident in her newfound powers she was still adapting to. "Well, Shippo and I had better be going. We will see you all soon."

Sango looked to her true sister. She then nodded, "Okay, be safe Kagome and Shippo." Miroku said the same as they hugged their friends and said good-bye.

Kagome gave a watery smile, "We will, Bye."

Shippo waved at the two of them before adding, "Bye."

Kagome turned and began to leave the hut with Shippo beside her. She felt free, even though she was a bit sad to leave her friends. Kagome suddenly thought_, "Thank god Inuyasha hasn't shown up yet. I don't know what I might've done."_

They all walked out of the hut. Kagome paused to stare at the being in front of her. Apparently, Kagome had thought too soon.

* * *

This is the third chapter's redo. Thanks go out to Smortz for being an awesome beta once again!


	4. Leave Me Alone!

_**I do not own Inuysaha!**_

**I would like to thank ****Silence in the Shadows****, ****Artemis450****, and ****Sesshy's Mate2012 ****for your reviews.**

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Leave Me Alone!**_

_"Great, just what I needed to deal with, this idiot. Oh well, at least I can break our bond now." _Kagome thought with an evil gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face_._While Kagome was lost in thought, Inuyasha demanded, "Miroku where is she? I know she's here I can smell her. Who are those three demons with you?" With a sigh and a shake of his head, Miroku asked Inuyasha what his nose told him.

Nose twitching taking in the scent of the three demons in front of him, Inuyasha declared, "That the demons with you are Kagome, Sango, and Shippo." With an unladylike snort, Kagome looked at him and told him in a bored voice that his nose was right before she called him an idiot.

Inuyasha glared at her and spoke with a growl, "There's no way! Kagome and Sango are human and Shippo is much smaller. If your Kagome tell me to sit that's the only way I'll believe you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and told him to sit. As soon as the command left her mouth, Inuyasha face planted into the ground. As soon as the spell wore off, he was up and at it. Inuyasha snarled at her while shooting questions out rapidly, "Where the hell have you been wench? Why are you a demon? Why the hell did you seal the well?"

Kagome only looked at him as if he were stupid and with a shrug told him it was none of his business. That set Inuyasha off and he went on a full blown rant, "The hell it isn't! You have to help me find the jewel and I'll be damned if I don't get any answers from you!"

Eyes beginning to flash dangerously, Kagome screamed at him. "I don't have to help you and I don't have to tell you anything!"

Snorting, Inuyasha continued, "The hell you don't; we are still bonded. You have to do whatever I say. You have to submit."

That did it. Her eyes flashed, showing how pissed she was. Kagome lost it. "THE HELL I HAVE TO SUBMIT TO YOUR DUMBASS! I'LL JUST TAKE CARE OF THAT BOND NOW!" Beginning a chant as soon as those words left her mouth, the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow a bright pink. When Kagome finished the chant the beads flew off of Inuyasha's neck to form a necklace in Kagome's hand. With a nod and a smile on her face, Kagome told him they were no longer bonded.

Inuyasha, on the verge of panic now because he knew she was serous, said one of the first things that popped into his head. "You need me to protect you!"

Kagome flat out laughed at him. Speaking through her laughing, she told him "I don't need anyone to protect me especially not you!" Inuyasha, who was running out of excuses to get Kagome to stay with him, decided to play one more card. Inuyasha told her she loved him, in hopes it would make her stay. However, it just pissed her off more causing her to scream at him. "HOW COULD I LOVE SOMEONE WHO MATED WITH A DEAD, FUCKING, CLAY BITCH!"

This pissed Inuyasha off, causing him to yell back, "DON'T TALK ABOUT KIKYO LIKE THAT!"

With a smirk and leveling him with narrowed eyes, she simply stated, "I'll talk about her however the fuck I want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

After that, Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, intent on drawing blood. _"Who does this bitch think she is? I'll teach her a damn lesson and she ain't got those damn beads to stop me." _Kagome dodged the attack, which surprised Inuyasha, but he kept coming and Kagome kept dodging. Inuyasha started to get pissed and drew his Tetsusaiga in order to attack Kagome.

With a glare that would've made Sesshomaru proud, only one thought ran through her head, _"The nerve of him to draw the Tetsusaiga on me when I'm the one who was able to give it to him." _

Kagome formed her sword from her powers and began to fight him back. Little did they know that a pair of golden eyes was watching their every move from the shadows of the forest. Kagome struck Tetsusaiga with her sword and knocked Inuyasha back. Inuyasha jumped back up and lunged at her. The battle continued for almost half a day until Kagome had enough and beat the hell out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes, ears plastered to his head, and shoulders sagging in defeat. "You really don't need me anymore do you?" With a simple nod, Kagome told him to leave her the hell alone. Inuyasha on the other hand, being as obsessed with the jewel as he was, just had to ask about it.

With a shrug, Kagome turned around and threw over her shoulder, "Get your clay bitch to help you and, once you have them, I will take them from you. Good-bye Inuyasha. Shippo let's go." Shippo walked to her side and they both told everyone good-bye once more. Sango and Miroku responded and told them they would see each other again. With that, Kagome and Shippo left into the forest.

* * *

The one that had been watching had a smirk on his face while thoughts ran rampant in his head._ "Hmm, so she is a full demon, and she has left the half-breed. This could work for me. I need a mate and she is the most powerful female in the lands now. Since she is no longer human, this could work in my favor, but I have to get her to trust me. Mating season is coming up fast so I'll have to work quickly to get what I want and I always get what I want." _With that, he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Thanks go out to my awesome beta Smortz!


	5. Kagome's Love

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Sesshy's Mate2012**__**, **__**Skullqueencb**__**, and **__**Artemis450**__** for your reviews. Jaken is oc but I like him better this way.**_

**Beast-Bold**

_Thoughts-Italics_

* * *

_**Kagome's Love**_

Kagome and Shippo had been traveling for about a week on their own. They had slain four demons with jewel shards and had gotten six shards for their efforts. They were making camp for the night when they heard an ear piercing scream. Kagome's head snapped up at the sound, and then she looked back to Shippo, who was looking at her with fear in his eyes. With a nod, Kagome told him to stay in the barrier she placed around him, no matter what. After she got his acceptance, she put the barrier around him and took off toward where she had heard the scream. What she came upon made her heart drop. There before her was one of Naraku's puppets with Rin in one of its tentacles' grasp.

With a chuckle in her direction, Naraku announced, "Ah so instead of the Lord, I get the little miko turned demoness."

Kagome glared at him while growling, "Put her down now, Naraku!" With a shrug, Naraku asked her why and what she had to do with the child. Kagome snarled at him, "It doesn't matter what she has to do with me; she is a child and I will not allow you to harm her." _Where is Sesshomaru or that little toad? Oh, there's the little toad knocked out. Oh, why does Sesshomaru leave her with him? He is no protection for a child?_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by another scream from the Rin. Naraku just laughed at her, "There is nothing you can do. I will kill this child and Sesshomaru will be so enraged that he will be weakened and I will be able to absorb him into myself, making me that much stronger."

With the mention of him killing Rin, Kagome's maternal instinct kicked in and to say she was pissed would be an understatement. Her demon was fighting to get out. Kagome was struggling to keep control over her beast while speaking to her. "_Why am I reacting like this?" _

**"Because we have claimed her as our own child."**

_"Who are you?"_

**"I'm your inner demon and that bastard half-breed is hurting our child. I will not stop until he is dead and she is safe again."**

_"I won't let you take over completely, but I know with our combined strength we can get her away safely and kill that damn puppet."_

**"As you wish, shall we?"**

_"Yes."_

Both now in agreement, her eyes turned blood red as she let her beast have some control to help her get Rin. Naraku looked at her with something akin to interest shining in his red eyes until Kagome spoke. "You will give me my child, you disgusting bastard."

With a shrug, he asked her why he would do that. He then threw Rin away from him into a tree. That angered Kagome even more. She attacked him and killed him in just one swipe of her claws. Once the puppet was dead, her beast receded and she went to Rin.

With worry and concern written all over her face, Kagome checked Rin over for anything that could be problematic. When she found nothing but a few scratches and bruises she called to Rin while shaking her a little. "Rin, sweetie, can you hear me?" When she got no answer, Kagome checked her over again to make sure she didn't miss anything the first time and everything still seemed to be fine.

The beginnings of panic started to set in. Kagome called to her beast in hopes she could offer some sort of help. "_What's wrong? Why won't she wake up?" _

**"She's fine; she's just unconscious at the moment. We should take her to our camp."**

_"What about the toad and AhUn?"_

**"We shall take them as well. I believe AhUn will listen to you. Let him carry the toad."**

_"Okay."_

Relief took over her then and she turned to AhUn waving for him to follow. AhUn simply bowed his head and went to pick Jaken up. Kagome picked up Rin and they walked back to her camp. When they arrived she took the barrier down and Shippo ran out to greet her. Looking at the little girl in his mother's arms, he asked if she was okay.

Smiling gently at him, Kagome told him in a calm voice. "Shippo this is Rin, the little girl that travels with Lord Sesshomaru. She is fine, just unconscious. Shippo head to bed and keep Rin warm." Shippo nodded and curled around Rin keeping her safe and warm for the night.

Kagome then waved AhUn over to her so she could get Jaken and tend to his wounds. Thankfully, she had finished tending to his injuries before he woke up with a squawk and demanded. "Where am I and where is Rin? Who are you?"

Kagome smiled at him calmly and explained who she was as well as what had happened. "Jaken, it's me Kagome. I used to be the human girl that traveled with Inuyasha. You are in my camp. Rin is fine she's sleeping right over there."

Jaken immediately looked at Rin then sagged in relief, but stiffened while muttering. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me for letting Rin get hurt." Kagome laughed a little and reassured him that Rin would be fine and that Naraku's puppet was no more. Jaken looked at her flabbergasted, "You mean to tell me you killed it?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes I did. When I saw him hurting Rin my maternal instincts took over. That's when my beast told me that we claimed Rin as our own child. Needless to say, all it took was my beast taking over and him throwing Rin after the beast had." Jaken sat there in stunned silence. Kagome told him to get some rest, and that they where safe and protected by a barrier. Jaken just nodded his head and lay down.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way back to the camp they had set up when he picked up a few scents that should not have been there. _"That scent Naraku. He's too close to Rin. Wait there's another scent. It can't be; the girl is there." _He took off at lightening speed. When he arrived there, Naraku and Rin were no where to be seen. Jaken, and AhUn were gone. He was getting upset until he noticed Rin's scent mixing with Kagome's. _"So she took them with her." _With a nod, he began a steady pace and followed their scents to Kagome's and Shippo's camp.

* * *

He was shocked to find them all asleep, but it didn't show on his face. He went to walk into the camp but stopped when he noticed the barrier protecting them. "_Smart girl, she put up a barrier to protect them all while they slept. She must have grown very strong to be able to keep it up while she's sleeping." _

**"Of course she's strong; otherwise, we wouldn't want her for a mate."**

_"I know that; now go away."_

Once his beast receded, he let out a low growl. Kagome shot up like a bullet but relaxed when she saw him. She let her barrier down so he could enter. Once he did, she put it back up. As soon as he was in, he spoke, "You protected my ward and retainer?"

Kagome nodded and told him what he wanted to know. "Yes I did, Jaken is almost completely healed. However, Rin is still unconscious. I believe she will wake in the morning." Sesshomaru told her that it was acceptable and told her he was impressed. To say that shocked Kagome was the truth. She didn't know what to say or do. With a nod and a smile, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a small blush. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. Perhaps you should rest as well. My barrier will protect us all."

He nodded, "This Sesshomaru shall rest. Thank you, Kagome." Now, Kagome was completely floored. He just thanked her _and_ used her name.

Kagome got lost in her thoughts after Sesshomaru had taken a seat next to a tree. "_What is he up to?" _

**"He would make a suitable mate to one such as us."**

_"No way, what are you thinking? I used to be human, and he hates humans."_

**"You were never human. I was just sealed inside you."**

_"He doesn't know that though."_

**"Is that the only reason you are saying no?"**

_"Yes."_

**"Then that is not a good enough reason."**

_"He could never love me."_

**"Give him a chance, he may surprise you. Hasn't he already done that tonight?"**

**"**_********__I will think on it. Right now, I just want to sleep." _

_"Very well."_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was watching Kagome with interest while wondering what she was thinking about. Deciding he would find out later, he settled down to rest.

* * *

Thanks go out to Smortz for being an awesome beta!J


	6. Rin's Transformation & Kagome's Decision

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Skullqueencb**__**, liz, **__**UsagiMoon**__**, alucardgal, **__**InuMiko77**__**, and **__**moonandstarsgoddess **_**for your reviews. Today is my birthday so I'm going to give you two chapters.**

**Beast-Bold**

_Thoughts-Italic_

* * *

_**Rin's Transformation and Kagome's Decision**_

Kagome woke the next morning and everyone was already up. Rin was making breakfast with Jaken's and Shippo's help. She turned to Sesshomaru and told him she needed to speak to him in private. He nodded his head and walked out of camp with Kagome following.

Once they were far enough, he stopped and turned to her. With a sigh, she approached to subject carefully. "I wanted to see how you would feel about Rin being turned into a demoness?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with interest, and then, after a few moments, replied. "That would be acceptable. However, I've never heard of it being done before."

She smiled at him, explaining how she would do it and what she required of him in order to do it. "I have a special power that allows me to do it. However, if she is to be a full demoness it would take myself and a male, full demon to do it. I was hoping you would be the male to assist me."

Curiously, he asked, "That would make her our daughter by blood, would it not?"

Beaming at him, she answered, "Yes, she would have both of our bloods and would be our daughter." He agreed with the condition that Kagome and Shippo travel with his pack. Kagome agreed while explaining how to turn Rin as they made their way back to camp.

When they broke the tree line both children looked at them with huge grins. Once they were a little closer, Kagome called Rin to her. Rin immediately ran up to Kagome and stopped right in front of her. With a deep breath and gentle smile at her, Kagome asked her, carefully making sure she understood. "Rin, how would you like to become a full-blooded demoness?"

Rin tilted her head at Kagome with curiosity shining in her eyes. "Would I be able to stay with you and Lord Sesshomaru forever?" Kagome nodded, letting Rin know she would be able to stay with them. With a happy squeal, while jumping up and down in excitement, Rin agreed.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru over her shoulder and called out. "Sesshomaru, she wants to become a demon." Sesshomaru walked over to them and took Rin's wrist into his only hand. He bit into her wrist, and then Kagome did the same. They both cut their wrists and let her drink.

They stood back and watched her transformation. Rin now had black hair with pale blue and silver streaks through it. Her tail matched. Her ears are like Sesshomaru's, a silver and magenta strip on each cheek, wrist, ankle and hip. Her eyes turned gold with a blue ring in them. Kagome handed her a mirror to see herself and Rin squealed in delight with how she looked.

With a sniff, Kagome's nose wrinkled at her own smell. She needed a bath as well as some time to think alone. She looked up and announced "Now that it is done, I'm going to go bathe in the hot spring. I need to think about some things." They all nodded their heads for her to go. Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and set off for the spring.

When Kagome got to the spring she stripped and got in. Once she was comfortable in the spring, she began to think. "_Maybe I should forgive Inuyasha. I mean he did love her first_."

"**Why worry about him when we have a more suitable male?"**

_"He was my friend, and I do want him to be happy."_

**"Forgive him then and bring Kikyo back for him. I can't bring her back can I? You can it's as simple as turning her into a half demon. However she will lose her miko powers."**

_"So by turning her into a half-demon, I'll be able to bring her back for Inuyasha?"_

**"********Yes, you would. However, she would need protection, so we would need to bring her into our group until we run across Inuyasha. I take it this means you will forgive him?"**__

_"Yes, I will. I know now that he never loved me and never could because all he would see is Kikyo when he looked at me."_

**"You are getting wiser by the minute. I would suggest speaking with Sesshomaru before you do this. That way he would know about her coming into the group temporarily."**

"_I will speak to him when we get back to camp."_

"**Very well." **

Once she was done speaking to her beast, Kagome finished her bath and set out to return to camp to speak to Sesshomaru.

Once she made it back to camp, she called out to Sesshomaru, telling him she needed to speak to him again, but it didn't need to be in private. Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. With hope shining in her eyes, Kagome began. "I have decided to forgive Inuyasha. However, I will still travel with you. I know now that he never loved me for who I was, or am, and never could. Therefore, I've decided to bring Kikyo back for him. When I do this, she will have to travel with us until we come across Inuyasha. This is because when I change her, she will be a half demon and will lose her miko powers."

Sesshomaru considered her for a few moments before he answered, coming to a decision. He decided he couldn't deny her if this was something she really wanted to do. Judging from the look in her eyes, he could tell that it is what she wanted. "If that is what you wish I will not object. She will be protected until we come across the half-breed." With a sigh of relief and a grateful smile, Kagome thanked him.

Kagome called out to the children that it was time to pack up camp so they could set out to travel for the rest of the day. The children eagerly complied and the camp was packed up in no time. They were quickly well on their way. With an internal sigh, Sesshomaru got lost in his thoughts but still kept his senses alert. "_So she is going to forgive the half-breed and bring back his dead bitch for him. She is still going to travel with me though. This is working out better then I hoped it would."_

"**Soon, we will have our mate?"**

"_Yes, soon we will have our mate. Perhaps she will be ready when mating season comes in next month."_

"**Yes!"**

"_Shut up."_

* * *

Thanks Smortz you are an awesome beta!


	7. Kikyo's Transformation

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

**Well here's the second chapter I promised.**

**Beast-Bold**

_Thoughts-Italic_

* * *

_**Kikyo's Transformation**_

They had traveled all day and just settled down to make camp. That's when Kagome spotted the soul collectors that were always with Kikyo. She immediately called to Sesshomaru to let him know she was leaving "Sesshomaru, Kikyo is here. I'm going to go speak with her." Sesshomaru nodded his head and she took off, following the soul collectors.

She found Kikyo sitting in a tree with soul collectors surrounding her. She was illuminated in an eerie, blue glow. Kikyo looked at her and began speaking as soon as she broke through the tree line. "What is it that you want?" With a deep breath, Kagome straightened her shoulders, looked at her and told her she had a proposition for her. Kikyo nodded for Kagome to continue with what she wanted to say. Getting straight to the point, Kagome asked, "Would you like to live again and be with Inuyasha?"

With suspicion written all over her face, Kikyo immediately shot back. "Why would you give me something like that? Don't you love him?"

With a sigh, Kagome explained, "I've come to realize that I only love him as a brother. He loves you and always will." She knew that she had needed to say it, knew she would have to.

Curiously, now that she knew Kagome didn't want Inuyasha for a lover anymore, Kikyo asked her how she could bring her back. Smiling Kagome told her, "I would have to turn you half-demon, but you would lose your miko powers. You would have to travel with us until we run into Inuyasha."

Getting a bit worried about asking, Kikyou decided to just spit it out. This was something she really wanted to know. "Why would you give me such a gift after I tried to kill you so many times?"

With a shrug and a smile, Kagome simply replied easily. "That's just the type of person I am. I can see that you're in pain and that you still love him. I want you two to be happy."

Smiling with gratitude, Kikyo spoke from her heart for the first time to Kagome. "Thank you, Kagome. No one has ever said that to me before. How will we keep my demon blood in check though?"

Holding up the subjugation beads that used to be around Inuyasha's neck, Kagome explain what she had done. "I fixed these. Instead of being under a subjugation spell, they now have the power to keep your demon blood in check with a seal."

Kikyo realized that Kagome had put a lot of thought into this and told her so. "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Nodding, Kagome waved for her to come out of the tree so they could begin. Kikyo jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome. They both sat down and Kagome explained what would happen. With a nod from Kikyou, Kagome began by taking the wrist Kikyo offered to her and biting into it. She then cut hers and let Kikyo drink some of her blood. They were surrounded by a bright light. When the light left, Kagome put the necklace on Kikyo.

Kikyo's hair was still black, but now she had pale blue tips. She had fox ears like Kagome's that were black with pale blue tips on them. She had no markings except the one on her wrist, and her eyes were now blue with a silver ring in them.

Kagome looked at Kikyo's mark, wondering why it looked different from everyone else's that she had changed. _"Why does her mark have angel wings on each side of the jewel?"_

**"That's because she was dead and you brought her back."**

_"Oh."_

Once the transformation was done, they both got up and walked to a nearby stream so Kikyo could see herself. Smiling, Kagome asked her what she thought of her new look. Her eyes beginning to water, Kikyo answered. "I don't know how I could ever thank you Kagome. You've given me my life back, as well as your blessing to be happy with Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head while smiling, "There's no need, just live a full and happy life." To Kagome's shock, Kikyo threw her arms around her and gave her a hug repeating over and over how thankful she was. Once Kikyo had calmed down, they made their way back to camp.

Kikyo got lost in her thoughts for a little while._ "This girl is truly remarkable. She has given me a gift that no one else could. I still don't understand how she can be so kind after all Inuyasha and I have put her through. I'm thankful that she is though. She will never know how much this means to me. I'll have to come up with some way to thank her, but what could be good enough for the woman that gave me my life back? This will require some more thinking." _After that thought, Kagome and Kikyo had a light conversation all the way back to camp.

* * *

Thanks to my awesome beta Smortz! J


	8. A Child's Life

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Skullqueencb**__**,**__**Artemis450**__**, **__**InuMiko77**__**,**__**UsagiMoon**__**,**__**Silence in the Shadows**__**, and **__**twifan1 **_**for your reviews. Sesshomaru is oc in this chapter.**

**Beast-Bold**

_Thoughts-Italic_

* * *

_**A Child's Life**_

Kikyo had been traveling with Kagome and the others for about a week. Everything was going well while Sesshomaru and Kagome had been training Kikyo, Rin, and Shippo to use the new powers they had. They were progressing well, and Kagome couldn't be more proud of them. They had stopped to make camp for the night. Kagome told Sesshomaru that Kikyo, herself and the children where going to bathe. He nodded that he agreed. Kagome and Kikyo gathered all of their bathing supplies and the children. They then made their way to the hot spring.

Kikyo had been worried about what Inuyasha would think about her new appearance; so, she asked Kagome. "Do you think Inuyasha will like me in this form?" With a deep sigh and a smile, Kagome replied once again that Inuyasha would love her no matter what she looked like. Laughing nervously, Kikyo confided that she knew she was just very nervous.

With a reassuring nod, Kagome told her, "I know but don't worry. He has always loved you for your inner beauty. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside." Kikyo thanked her once again and told her it meant a lot to her, coming from Kagome. Kikyo knew she would be honest with her. Kagome just smiled and slid in the hot spring with them.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been lost in thought ever since they had departed for the spring. _"It won't be long now. I'll tell Kagome that I wish to court her in the morning." _

**"No mate, yet?"**

_"No, if we are going to do this we will do it right. Court first and then mate."_

**"I want mate now."**

_"No, we must take things slow. She is not your average female. It will take time to get her to become our mate."_

**"I want to taste her."**

_"It won't be long until we have her under us, screaming our name. For now, we wait."_

**"Fine_."_**

_"We will speak more of this later. They are returning."_

* * *

Kagome and the others were making their way back to camp when they got attacked. Worrying her bottom lip, Kagome thought, _"That looked like Kohaku's weapon. Did Naraku send him here in hopes that we would kill him? I can't let that happen." _Quickly, she announced in a very firm voice that brokered no argument. _"_Rin, Shippo, get back to the camp quickly. Shippo you already know how to put up your barrier so do it and run now." The children took off, using their demonic speed.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and told her they couldn't kill this opponent. Then, she explained why before Kikyo even had a chance to ask. "It's Sango's little brother, another person that I have to bring back. Once we get the jewel out of his neck, Shippo and I will turn him. It will bring him back and then I can use the spell I learned."

Kikyo asked, "What spell?"

With a cocky grin, Kagome replied, "You're just going to have to wait and see."

Kohaku stepped out of the trees in front of them. By this time, the children had made it back to camp and Kagome could sense Sesshomaru coming at them, and very fast. Kagome was thinking of a plan very quickly. She couldn't let Sesshomaru kill Kohaku. After Kagome had that thought, Sesshomaru burst through the trees and landed right in front of them.

Sesshomaru growled out, while drawing his Tokijin. "You will die today by my hand boy." Then, he immediately attacked.

Kagome instantly screamed at him, "NO DON'T KILL HIM, SESSHOMARU! JUST RESTRAIN HIM AND I'LL TAKE IT FROM THERE."

Sesshomaru growled, huffing before putting his sword away and grabbing Kohaku. Kagome shot forward to him like a bullet and proceeded to instruct him on what needed to be done. "We need to take him back to the camp. That way I can do what I need to. Sesshomaru, can you sense Inuyasha and the others anywhere near?" Sesshomaru, knowing his sense of smell was stronger than hers because he was a dog demon and she was a fox demon, took a deep sniff of the air. "He is near and is headed in our direction."

Speaking quickly, Kagome told him, "Ok, we must do this quickly. I do not want Sango to witness this." With that, they all took off for their camp. Once they arrived, they all skidded to a stop.

Kagome called while looking for Shippo. "Shippo, get ready; I'm going to need your assistance in a moment." With a nod, Shippo ran over to her. Apologizing to Kohaku for the pain he would feel Kagome reached behind him and pulled the jewel from his back. As soon as it was out Kagome bit into Kohaku's wrist and as soon as she let go Shippo did the same. They both cut into their wrists and let the blood drain into Kohaku's mouth. Takeing a deep breath Kagome spoke to a sleeping Kohaku, "I'm sorry Kohaku I can't change your memories so you will remember everything. Hopefully Sango will be here before you wake up though. She will be able to help you threw it." Kohaku was still asleep as he went threw his change. His hair had turned pale blue with black streaks, as is his tail, his ears are black, his eyes are silver, and his markings are pale blue. Smiling Kagome said, "I thought he would look just like Sango and he does."

Standing Sesshomaru looked to the right of where they where. "They will arrive shortly." Sighing and hoping against hope Kagome asked him not to fight with Inuyasha. He agreed which surprised all of them. Smiling Kagome told him thank you, then turned to Kikyo, "Kikyo I want to talk to Inuyasha in private when they get here." Nodding in understanding because she knew there where some things that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to get settled. Kikyo told her, "That is fine with me Kagome. Thanks to you I now have all of the time in the world with him."

Kagome smiled at her in thanks and then stiffened up. "Oh man I really didn't want to deal with him today. Oh well at least I can go ahead and get his shards." Everyone but Shippo looked at her curiously, Sesshomaru tried to hide it but thankfully no one saw they where all looking at the tree line waiting for Inuyasha and the others to appear.

* * *

Thanks Smortz you are an awesome beta! J


	9. Agreement

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Esha Napoleon**__**, **__**InuMiko77**__**, and **__**Megan ****Consoer ****for your reviews.**_

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Agreement**_

Inuyasha and the others came into the clearing. As soon as he saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha started. "Hey, bastard, what are you doing with Kagome?" Growling in annoyance, Kagome told him it was her choice to travel with Sesshomaru. Growling, Inuyasha ground out, "Why would you do that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome simply replied, "Because I can."

Before the argument could go any farther, Kouga burst into the clearing in a whirlwind at that moment, looking straight at Inuyasha. "Hey, mutt-face, where's my woman? I know she's here. I can smell her." Inuyasha simply pointed to Kagome. With a sniff in her direction, then a nod that confirmed it was Kagome he walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Wow, Kagome, you look amazing. What do you say Kagome? You ready to come back to my den with me and become my woman through mating?"

Inuyasha immediately got defensive, "She ain't going anywhere with you, wolf shit."

This statement caused Kouga to get defensive, "I didn't ask you mutt-face! I was talking to my woman."

Kagome snarled out, "Enough!" Everyone's head snapped to Kagome at this outburst. Once she had everyone's attention, she looked at Kouga. "Kouga, I'm not your woman. I never was and never will be. I like you as a friend nothing more. As for you Inuyasha, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

With a heartbroken look on his face, Kouga said, "You can't mean that Kagome."

Smiling gently at him, Kagome told him in the calmest, most understanding voice she could muster. "I do, you need to understand that I don't love you in that way."

With a sigh, his shoulders slumped in defeat, Kouga told her. "Ok, Kagome I understand. You still love the mutt-face, and I can live with that."

Snapping her head to look at him because she had looked away for a moment, she quickly corrected him. "I do not love Inuyasha and you still have Ayame. I'm sure she still loves you and wants to be with you." Kouga nodded his head and told Kagome he would search out Ayame to see if she would still have him. Nodding her head, Kagome backed away so she could look at the group as a whole. "Ok, now that that is done. Inuyasha I want to speak with you alone. Kouga stay here, there is something I want to talk to all of you about when we return." Inuyasha and Kouga nodded their heads that they would do as she asked.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the forest, far enough to where they wouldn't be overheard by anyone, Inuyasha asked her what she wanted to talk to him about. With a deep breath, Kagome began to tell Inuyasha all the things she has come to realize, as well as certain things she had thought about. "Inuyasha, I've decided to forgive you for what happened. I know now that you never loved me that way. Your heart always belonged to Kikyo. I've realized that I had fallen out of love with you not too long ago. I still love you but it is a brotherly love. You can be with Kikyo now and be happy. I've brought her back for you and she is now a half demon."

Staring at her with wide eyes, Inuyasha could barely get his question out of his, now very dry, throat. "You mean, that half demon that was with you is Kikyo?"

Smiling, Kagome told him it was and that they had become quite close. Smiling with gratitude, Inuyasha tried speaking from his heart, something he had a very hard time doing. "Thank you, Kagome. You're my best friend you accepted me from the very beginning, even though I am a filthy, half-breed. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Scowling at him, Kagome scalded, "Inuyasha, never down grade yourself. You are worth more than you will ever know. I'm glad that we can at least still be friends. I've already given Kikyo my blessings. Now, I will give them to you. Live long and be happy with Kikyo, Inuyasha." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and told her thank you.

Then, with a whimper, he pulled away and looked deep in her eyes. "What about you though, Kagome? Will you be happy?"

With a small smile, Kagome told him, "I've fallen for someone but I don't know how he feels." He cocked his head to the side, ears twitching and asked her who it was. With a nervous chuckle, Kagome told him he wouldn't like it. With a deep sigh, he told her he would deal with anything if it made her happy. Nodding her head, Kagome told him it was Sesshomaru. Thinking that already, Inuyasha reassured her, "I can live with that. Give him time, maybe he will come around." Smiling brightly at him for understanding and not putting up a fight with her on it, Kagome told him. "Thank you Inuyasha. Now we need to get back to the camp. I have something to discuss with all of you." With a nod from him, they turned back towards camp and made their way back.

Everyone was sitting around camp when they got back to the camp. Inuyasha walked over to sit by Kikyo. Kagome called attention to herself to make a few announcements. "Ok, first off, Sango your bother is alive and well. He is no longer under Naraku's control. I've already gotten his shard, brought him back to life, and changed him. I couldn't do anything about his memories. Though, you will have to help him through that when he wakes up." She then pointed to the sleeping demon child.

Sango jumped up and threw her arms around Kagome. With tears flowing, Sango sobbed out, "Thank you Kagome." Smiling gently and patting her back, Kagome told her you're welcome, and then made her second announcement.

"Now, down to business. We are all going to have to team up." Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow at her. While everyone else yelled, "What?"

Sighing, Kagome began to explain after she told everyone to calm down. "I learned a spell to call all of the jewel shards to me. When I do that, Naraku is sure to come after me to get them back. Therefore, if you are all together and working as a team, we will be able to defeat him this time. Is everyone in agreement on this?" Everyone just nodded their heads. With a nod, Kagome looked at Kouga while saying, "Ok, then first, Kouga you're going to have to give me your shards. When I do the spell it will be painful for anyone that has a shard inside their body because the shards will be ripped out." He nodded his understanding then pulled the shards from his legs. Handing them over, he said, "Here you go." Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks Kouga." She then announced in a very serous voice, "Ok, I'll do the spell. I'm going to have to move a little way away from all of you. You will have to be on guard, I can't protect myself while doing this spell." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

Kagome walked a little way away from the group and sat down. She closed her eyes and started chanting. Kagome began to glow a bright pink as she continued to chant. A few hours later and everyone saw pink streaks flying at Kagome. When the streaks stopped flying to her, Kagome stopped chanting and the glow dissipated. Kagome stood up and walked back over to the group. She held out her hand and there sat the whole jewel.

* * *

Thanks go out to Smortz for being an awesome beta!


	10. Question and The Final Battle

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**InuMiko77**__**, **__**Sesshy's Mate2012**__**, **__**Skullqueencb**__**, Angela Page, and **__**moonandstarsgoddes ****for your reviews.**_

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Question and The Final Battle**_

The kids were the only ones that slept that night. All of the adults were on high alert. They now had the whole jewel and surely Naraku would come after it. Kikyo and Inuyasha were up in a tree cuddled together. Miroku and Sango were sitting off to the side of the fire talking. Rin and Shippo were curled up next to AhUn with Kohaku fast asleep. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree not to far away from them, and Kagome was sitting next to the fire thinking. _"I wonder why Kohaku hasn't woken up yet." _

**"It's because his mind is trying to work through his memories so they don't hurt as much."**

_"Oh, I also need to think on my feelings for Sesshomaru. He has been watching me quite closely the past few days."_

**"He is falling for us."**

_"I don't think that's true, but I do believe we have fallen for him."_

**"Indeed we have. He is strong, honorable, and smart. He has a title, is gorgeous, and wealthy. However, what good is any of that if you are not happy."**

_"That is true. Besides, I care not for his title, wealth, and looks. As long as he can protect and take care of our children, as well as myself and love me for me I'll be happy."_

**"I can accept that."**

Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was staring directly at her. She blushed a bright red and turned away.

Smirking, Sesshomaru decided it was time for him to ask to court her. With his mind made up, he stood and made his way over to her. When she looked up at him question he told her what it was he wanted. "Kagome, may I speak with you in private?" Kagome nodded her head and stood up to follow him. They made their way far enough from camp to talk without being overheard.

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru curiously, "What is it that you wish to speak with me about, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked her if she knew of demon courtships and mating. Granted, she was a demon now, there was still the chance that she didn't know. Therefore, he would need to explain before asking for her permission to court her.

With a blush and a nod, Kagome told him what she knew of demon mating. "Yes, I do. Canine demons such as us will court for one week. At the end of that week, the male will ask the female to be his mate. At that point, the female can either accept or decline. However, if she declines and it is a male of high status, he may lose some of his status because of the rejection. If it is a lower level demon he will just go looking for another female."

Nodding very pleased that he wouldn't have to explain it, he took her much smaller hands in his and looked straight into her eyes, he began. "This Sesshomaru has developed feelings for you and wishes to court you once we kill Naraku. Since you know of the courtship and mating, do you accept?" Tears of happiness streamed down her face as Kagome told him yes while throwing her arms around his waist for a hug.

* * *

The next morning is when all of the trouble started. Naraku and all of his incarnations showed up. Naraku scanned the clearing they were in until his eyes landed on Kagome. They narrowed as he screeched at the top of his lungs. "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"

Kagome gave him a bored look, stating she would do no such thing. After those words left her mouth, everyone launched into battle. Inuyasha and Kikyo were fighting Kanna. Kouga was fighting Kagura. Sesshomaru was fighting Hakudoushi. Sango and Miroku were fighting off the lower-level demons and Kagome was facing off with Naraku while holding a barrier around the children. Jaken and AhUn were in the barrier to protect the children should Kagome have to let it down to fight better.

Naraku snarled at her, "I will KILL you! You worthless bitch."

With a smirk, Kagome replied with a cocky voice, "I'd like to see you try." Naraku lashed out with his tentacles trying to hit Kagome. Kagome dodged everyone, and when they came close enough to her, she purified them with a single touch. Naraku growled angrily as his rage spiked. He stopped with his tentacles and lashed out with his sword. Kagome formed her purification sword and fought him with it. Naraku couldn't even land a hit, but every time Kagome hit him a little more of him got purified away.

Naraku was weakening and he knew it. He had to escape. Kagome, however, saw the look in his eyes and knew he was about to run. _"Oh, no, you don't. You're not getting away. You are going to die today, you bastard."_ While Kagome was thinking this, she put a barrier around Naraku to keep him from getting away, focusing to keep the barrier around the children as well. Naraku went to run, but as soon as he touched the barrier a little more of him got purified. He turned back and looked at Kagome. Kagome smirked, "You will die today, Naraku."

Snarling, Naraku launched himself at Kagome. "If I die I will take you with me, bitch!" Kagome just shook her head. He wouldn't have time to stop. Kagome filled her palms with a huge orb of purification powers. By the time Naraku realized what was happening, it was too late. He was purified. Once Naraku was gone, Kagome looked around to see that everyone had stopped fighting. Hakudoushi died when Kagome purified Naraku, and Sango and Miroku had finished off all of the lower-level demons. Kagura and Kanna were standing side by side with their hands over their hearts.

With wide and teary eyes, Kagura looked at Kagome, "We're free?" Smiling gently to the two female demons that only wished for freedom from Naraku, Kagome told them in a serious voice however. "Yes, you are but do not cause any problems or we will have to deal with you." With a nod, Kagura told Kagome thank you then turned to Kanna and told her let's go while pulling out her feather and they were gone. After they were gone, Kagome looked at the jewel. "Now to get rid of this jewel."

* * *

Thanks go out to Smortz! J You're a great beta!


	11. Jewel is Gone & Family Brought Together

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Skullqueencb**__**, **__**twifan1**__**, and **__**Dogdemoness108 ****for your reviews.**_

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**The Jewel is Gone and A Family Brought Together**_

Sango looked at Kagome curiously, "What will you wish for Kagome?"

With a sigh, Kagome looked to Sango and explained, "There is nothing to wish for because there isn't a wish that is truly unselfish. A wish is selfish because you are wishing for something whether it be for you or for someone else. There is no such thing as a truly unselfish wish." Miroku spoke up, asking what they would do with the jewel then. Smiling, Kagome announced, "I have an idea. No one touch me and move back a little." Everyone did as Kagome asked. Kagome said a short chant and the jewel began to glow within moments where Kagome stood there was just a bright pink light.

* * *

Kagome was inside the jewel and when she opened her eyes she saw Midoriko smiling gently at her. "Kagome you have made a wise choice. You were correct in your assumption that there is no such thing as an unselfish wish."

With a sigh of relief, Kagome asked her, "What do I do, Lady Midoriko, to make sure that the jewel stays out of evil hands?"

Midoriko told her the only thing she could do with regret shining in her eyes. She really didn't wish to place yet another responsibility on Kagome, but at least this one she could help. "The only thing that can be done is to let the jewel go back inside your body after I help you put a spell over it to hide its aura."

With wide eyes, Kagome asked, "We can really do that and no one will know it's there?"

With a smile and a nod, Midoriko answered, "Yes, if we hide the aura I can place it back inside your body." With a nod of agreement, Kagome waited until Midoriko started the spell to hide the aura of the jewel. Once Kagome had it, she began saying the spell with Midoriko. After a few moments, there was a bright flash "Very good Kagome, we have hidden the jewel's aura, now I will put the jewel back inside you." Kagome nodded her head. The light where Kagome stood grew brighter and they had to close their eyes. When they opened them again Kagome was there but no jewel.

* * *

Curiously, Inuyasha asked her where the jewel was. Kagome gave a reassuring smile and reassured him, "It's safe Inuyasha and no one will ever be able to get it again." With a nod, Inuyasha said that it was good enough for him.

Smirking Kouga announced, "Well I better get out of here. See you guys later." With that, he took off although a little slower than before.

Sesshomaru spoke up then, "I wish to speak with all of you about a certain matter." Everyone sat down and looked at him nodding their heads for him to continue. "Firstly, Inuyasha I would like for you to become my Beta. Since my intended has forgiven you, I believe this is the best course of action. If you become my Beta your mate will become my mate's Beta."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who just nodded her head. Inuyasha cocked his head in curiosity, "I believe I can handle that. Will we be living in the castle with you?" Sesshomaru nodded an affirmative to Inuyasha's question. Inuyasha proceeded to ask another question, "Ok, by the way, who is your intended? I didn't even know you were courting anyone."

With a smirk, Sesshomaru answered, "My intended is Kagome. We will start the courting right after I have spoken to everyone. As Kagome and I are courting we will be traveling back to the castle. As for the second thing I wish to ask. Sango and Miroku, Sango you are like a sister to my intended correct?" Sango nodded her answer. "I assume the monk is your intended." Blushing Sango nodded once again that he was correct, so he proceeded. "I would like to extend the invitation for you, the monk, and your brother to come and live in the castle with us."

Bowing her head, Sango told him, "It would be an honor mi'lord." Bowing as well, Miroku told him, "Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru." Nodding his head to them, Sesshomaru spoke, "You are welcome. Thank you, but that is all I needed to say. Kagome will you come with me?" Kagome smiled brightly and followed him.

* * *

Thanks Smortz you are so awesome!


	12. Courting

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**I would like to thank Skullqueencb, Sesshy's Mate2012, and Gothic Miko Princess for your reviews. **_

_Thoughts-Italics_

**Beast-Bold**

* * *

_**Courting**_

They all woke the next morning to head for the western castle. Everyone was very happy with the way things were going. Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the lead with Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, then Jaken, following behind riding on Kirara and AhUn. Behind them were Sango and Miroku and bringing up the back was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Twiddling her fingers a little nervously, Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's face, "Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

Nodding his head for her to continue, Kagome did. "What all does the courting entail?"

With an internal sigh, Sesshomaru began, "Well, with our courting we will do it after we set up camp each night. Each night, we will take turns giving the other pleasure and talk to get to know one another better."

Kagome's face lit up with a blush as she stuttered out. "W-w-what do y-y-you m-m-mean by g-g-giving the o-o-other p-p-pleasure?"

Smirking a little, and knowing where her thoughts where going, Sesshomaru decided to take pity on her and explain a little more. "Ok, tonight is my night. It will be up to you to decide what you wish to do to give me pleasure. It does not have to be sexual. Some do want it to be that way. I, however, do not want to do anything so soon in our courtship."

With a sigh, her blush disappearing bit by bit, Kagome said, "Ok, the courting lasts for a week and we take turns to give the other pleasure." With a nod, Sesshomaru told her she was correct. Afterwards, everyone continued to travel, having little conversations here and there. It was getting close to nightfall and Sesshomaru called for everyone to set up camp.

Once Sesshomaru was sure camp was set up properly, he made sure there was no danger near his pack. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, who was already watching at him. "Kagome, come. It is time for our first day of courting."

Nodding her head, she followed him as they made their way out of camp to a secluded area. There was a hot spring nearby and Kagome grinned as an idea formed in her head. She curiously asked, "Sesshomaru, I get to do whatever I wish to give you pleasure, correct?" Sesshomaru nodded his head while raising an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was planning. Smiling brightly, Kagome told him, "Ok, take all of your clothes off except for your loin cloth." Sesshomaru looked at her funny but did as he was told. Kagome had fastened on a swimsuit out of some materials and took all of her clothes off except for that. She pulled out some bath supplies, as well as some massage oil as she was thinking. _"I know he will enjoy this. I'm sure he has never had a massage before."_ She sat the bath supplies by the spring and then pulled a fur from the bag they brought with them and lay it out on the ground.

Sesshomaru was now getting very curious, _"What is she up to?"_ Kagome called with a huge grin snapping him out of his thoughts, "Ok, Sesshomaru, lay flat on your stomach on the furs." He did as instructed. Kagome smiled and straddled his hips sitting on his butt. She filled her hands with oil and began to massage him.

Sesshomaru began to let out a purr-like growl of approval for what Kagome was doing while thinking. _"Oh, this is amazing. She's loosening all the kinks in my muscles and they are feeling less and less tense."_Kagome giggled a little at that at his purr-like growl. Once she was done with his back, she had him turn over so she could do the front. When Sesshoumaru turned over, she caught a glimpse of the erect manhood. Flushing, she kept her eyes averted. She massaged his chest, arms, and legs. "Ok, all done. Now, to get into the hot spring." They did so and Kagome got behind Sesshomaru and began to wash his hair. He let out the same growl as before. Once Kagome was done with his hair, she washed the rest of him except for his ass and his manhood. She left that for him to do. She then bathed. After they got out, dried, and dressed, they sat down and talked for a few hours before returning to camp.

They traveled the same as the day before, and when it was getting close to night fall, they stopped to make camp and Sesshomaru lead Kagome away. He was lost in thought the whole way to the place he had chosen for them. _"What shall I do to show her pleasure? The things she did last night were the most amazing things I've ever felt." _Sesshomaru decided to do the same for her as she did for him. However, when it came to the giving her a bath he washed her hair, back, and legs, letting her wash the rest. They then sat and talked for awhile.

* * *

The next day they traveled, Kagome was lost in thought._ "I've already decided to become his mate. Do we have to go through the whole courtship before I tell him? Should I ask him and see what he says about it. Ok, I'll do it tonight when we leave the camp." _Just like the two days before, they stopped before nightfall to set up camp and Kagome and Sesshomaru left. They sat on the furs along the ground. Kagome was behind Sesshomaru brushing his hair when she asked curiously. "Sesshomaru, say that the female decides that she wants to be the male's mate before the courtship is over, how would that go?"

He considered her question for a few moments before he answered, "Well, the female would tell the male and he would take her as his mate the same night. Why do you ask?"

Smiling coyly, Kagome told him, "Because I've made my decision. I want to become your mate." Sesshomaru's eyes visibly widened at that.

Turning to look her in the eyes, he almost choked out. "You are sure about this?"

Blushing brightly at the heated look she was receiving from him, she answered. "Yes, I am. I want to be your mate." Seeing no hesitation in her eyes, he claimed her lips in a passionate, yet gentle, kiss which Kagome returned tenfold.

* * *

You're an awesome beta Smortz thank you!


	13. Mating

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

_**I would like to thank Eclare and UsagiMoon for your reviews.**_

* * *

_**Mating**_

Sesshomaru had to be sure that she was really ready for this. "Are you ready for this Kagome?" Smiling at him while cupping his face in her hand, she said, "Yes, I'm ready. I've never been more ready. I'm ready to become yours and only yours." Sesshomaru let a rare smile spread across his face and Kagome returned it. He gently lay Kagome across the furs and lay down beside her while thinking. _"I want to move slow. I don't want to frighten her and I know it's her first time. I want it to be memorable for her."_

Sesshomaru kissed her gently on the lips and Kagome tangled her hands into his hair. He began to trail kisses down her jaw line to her throat and sucked on the spot where his mark would go. He moved his hands across her body, being careful with his claws. Kagome started to moan and gasp at the sensations he was sending through her virgin body. She began to tug on his haori, to let him know that she wanted it off of him. He removed his haori, as well as his juban to reveal his chest to her. Kagome let her hands roam over his exposed upper body and he continued his assault on her neck. He began to open the top of her kimono, along with her yukata. He cut her burajaa right down the front to free her breasts. She gasped at the cool air that hit her now revealed breasts and tried to cover herself. With a small reprimanding growl, he told her, "No, Kagome, don't hide your body from me. You're beautiful."

Kagome slowly removed her hands, and Sesshomaru took a breast into his hand and began to massage it while his mouth descended on the other one. Kagome gasped and moaned at the sensation and once again tangled her hands into his hair. Sesshomaru then switched sides and continued his assault on her breast. He could smell her arousal in the air around them, and it was driving him mad. He finished removing her clothes while giving her a passionate kiss. He stood and removed the rest of his clothing as well. He gently massaged her inner thighs while kissing down her neck. To Kagome's surprise, he continued on his path lower until he reach her womanhood and took a long, deep inhale of her scent.

It was almost too much. His mouth descended on her and began to lap up her juices. Kagome was moaning and bucking her hips. She could feel something coiling in her stomach but she didn't know what. With a few more strokes of his tongue, he brought her to her first orgasm, and Kagome yelled his name. Sesshomaru worked his way back up her body and looked deep into her eyes apologetically."This may hurt, since it is your first time. Are you sure you're ready?"

Kagome reassured him with a smile and nodded her head yes. Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance and gave her a passionate kiss to cover her scream of pain. With that, he slapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt inside her. Once there, he stopped all movement to give her time to adjust to him. He licked the tears away that were leaking from her eyes, and she gave him a nod to continue. He pumped into her slowly and steadily.

Kagome began to moan and started to buck her hips up to meet his. Sesshomaru took this as a good sign and began to pump into her faster. Kagome was moaning and screaming Sesshomaru's name. "Harder Sesshomaru." He gladly obliged her this. She growled out, "Faster." It continued this way for a few minutes, until he was pounding into her at demonic speed. Kagome's walls tightened around him. She screamed his name to the heavens in her release, and a few pumps later, he howled his release. After he howled, he buried his fangs in between her neck and shoulder which set Kagome off and she did the same to him.

They stayed that way for a few moments, waiting to come down from their high. Sesshomaru came down first and rolled off of her to lay beside her. He brought her close to his body and waited for her to come down from her high. Sighing in contentment, Kagome turned her head so she could see him, "I love you, Sesshomaru." Smirking, he placed a gentle kiss on his mark, "And I you, my mate." They, then, fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Thanks Smortz you're a awesome beta! :)


	14. Epilogue

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, and those who added this story to their favorites and alert lists.**

_**Epilogue**_

Five years later, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango sat in the east garden of the western palace watching the children play. Sighing in remembrance, Sango stated, "I can't believe it's been five years since we defeated Naraku."

Full of content with her new life, Kagome stated, "Me either and I'm so happy that Sesshomaru allowed you all to live here with us."

Smiling, Kikyo agreed whole heartedly while saying, "Me too, it's nice to be able to watch all of our children grow up together." Nodding her agreement,

Sango looked to her two friends, "Yes, it is, and we all know that they will grow up with friends and family that love them dearly. Kagome, why the long face?"

Sighing, Kagome looked at them both, "I just miss Sesshomaru. I'll be glad when he returns from his meeting with the Southern Lord."

With a smirk, Sango said something she knew would cheer Kagome up, "He better return soon. You look as if you are about to burst with this one."

Blushing, Kagome growled playfully at Sango, "Oh, stop it Sango. We still have a month before he comes. Are you and Miroku going to have more?"

Looking at her, Sango said, "We are going to take a little break. Don't you think two sets of twins and a five month old in five years is enough right now? What about you and Inuyasha, Kikyo?"

Blushing, Kikyo shyly stated, "Actually, I'm expecting again."

Squealing with joy, Sango and Kagome exclaimed, "Congratulations Kikyo!"

She nodded her head and said, "Thank you."

Sighing, Kagome looked at all of their children that were playing in the garden. "Well, I believe it's time for lunch." Sango and Kikyo nodded their agreement and they all proceeded to call their children to them. Kagome was the first to call out with a smile on her face. "Shippo, Rin, Tsuki, Tarento, and Ai, come on it's lunch time."

With a sigh, Kikyo called out to her rambunctious bunch, "You too Tetsu, Maru, and Shin."

Sango called out, "Roze, Jasumin, Taikai, Umi come and eat. I'll go get Kohaku and Kin."

They made their way into their home and sat at the table, waiting for the food to be brought out. It was a smaller table, only used when the Lord was away. Kagome sat at the head with Tsuki to her left and Tarento to her right. Tsuki and Tarento are five year old, fraternal twins. Tsuki has her mother's long, black hair with pale blue streaks in it. Also, she had her father's tail, except it was black with pale blue streaks as well; her mother's markings noting on her forehead; her father's ears and his golden eyes.

Tarento has his mother's ears, eyes, and tail. His hair is silver with pale blue with black streaks in it. His tail is the same, and he has his father's markings, right down to the crescent moon on his forehead, showing that he is the heir to the western lands.

Rin sat next to Tsuki with Ai in her lap. Ai, who is one year old, has silver-blue hair, with a tail like her father's that matches in color. She has her father's ears. She has two strips on each cheek, wrist, and ankle. However, on her hips, one was silver and one was magenta, and she has one light blue eye and one gold eye.

Roze and Jasumin sat next to Rin they both looked just like their mother. Umi sat next to Jasumin, who looked just like her father. Taikai sat next to Shippo. Taikai has his father's black hair, his mother's ears and eyes. Tetsu, Maru, and Shin sat next to Taikai. Tetsu looked just like his father. Maru like his mother, and Shin has his father's hair and ears with his mother's eyes.

Sango sat next to Umi with Kin in her lap. Kin looks just like his father. Kikyo sat next to Shin. Kohaku sat at the other end of the table. They all ate their lunch, chatting about this and that. Once they where done, it was time for the little ones to take a nap and for Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku to go to their lessons. Once that was finished, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo returned to the garden.

They were in the garden for about five minutes when a servant came out to announce that their Lord had returned. Squealing with joy, Kagome told her friends she would see them later while running into the palace at break neck speed, looking for her mate. When Kagome saw him she launched herself at him yelling his name at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru spun around to catch her just in the nick of time. "I see my mate missed me."

Nuzzling his neck while taking in his scent eagerly, Kagome sighed, "You have no idea how much." Sesshomaru chuckled a bit at that while Kagome had a huge grin plastered to her face.

They looked up to find their pups, when he didn't see them he looked to her in question. "Where are our pups?"

Smiling, she said, "They are taking their naps. We can go see them if you wish."

He shook his head, and then smirked at her, "I'll wait until they wake up. Shall we retire to our chambers for a little while?"

Kagome smiled wickedly, "Yes, let's go." They made their way to their chambers, and needless to say, we know what happened.

The End

Thanks for all your help on this story Smortz. I rally don't know what I would've done without your help. J


End file.
